


Trickster

by Midnight_Sundea



Series: Magic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy setting, Gen, Magic, i honestly don’t know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sundea/pseuds/Midnight_Sundea
Summary: This is kinda just building up the setting.





	Trickster

He was never the fastest, the strongest, the most intelligent, or anything like that, he was, however, clever, and very good at finding loopholes.  
Cheater, the other children muttered, undignified, the elders said, dishonourable, his parents spat, he wanted to stop, but he couldn't it was the one thing he was good at, the best at even, so what if it wasn't “fair” he still came out on top in the end, what did it matter if the way he got there wasn't “the right way”. 

From the shadows, a trickster watched.

By the time he was old enough to work he had earned a reputation for being unreliable, cowardly, and dishonest. He was given the worst jobs, stuck doing mindless tasks like cleaning and hoeing gardens, he quickly found ways to do those jobs quicker, only to be given tasks more mindless and boring than the last ones, and between that, the mindless chores, and his status as an outcast, he grew bitter.

From the shadows, a trickster waited.

He was nearly grown, but his jobs hadn't changed, he glanced back and wondered if anyone was worried he was gone for so long, probably not.  
He didn't have a plan or a destination in mind, he just wanted to leave, to get away from the whispers and glares of “home”, not for the first time, guilt flashed through his mind and he quickly pushed it back, ‘they treated you like dirt, you shouldn't feel bad for them.’

From the shadows, a trickster emerged.

A creature came from the bushes, small, it's skin was the colour of sand, its eyes danced with mischief, and its grin revealed teeth that looked filed to a point. 

“Come with me, I can bring you to a safe place.” it’s voice was high pitched and strange.

He felt odd, like his head was filled with cotton, in the back of his mind he knew he should ignore this thing, it looked weak enough that if push came to shove he could just kill it, instead of ignoring it he spoke

“Why should I trust you?”

The creature grinned even wider and held out a hand. “Because you have no other option.”

The logical part of him knew that of course he had options, he had plenty of then, but the logical part of him wasn't in control. He grasped its hand and his claws unintentionally broke through its skin, ‘what a weak creature’ that was his last thought before a blue light surrounded them both and he blacked out.

His first thought after waking up is how cold and wet it was, his second thought after waking up wasn't so much as a thought but more of a the feeling that something was off.

He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again as a wave of terror crashed through him, everything was too colourful, he was immediately his by more panic as he realized his breath was wrong, it felt too shallow and sounded too high, not only that, his claws weren't right either, they felt too small, in fact, nothing felt like it should. 

He forced his eyes open and immediately regretted doing so, his claws had been shrunk to miniature versions of themselves, with small nubs where the points had once been, his thick skin had turned soft and fragile, and when he ran his tongue over his teeth he could draw blood.

“You’re awake.”

He turned his head and as soon as he saw it he remembered.

“You,” he said, his too high voice dripping with malice. “turn me back.”  
Or at least that's what he wanted to happen, what he really said was.

“Y-you, tu-” then broke down shivering, the rain soaked his skin.

“Oh fuck,” the creature said. 

It quickly grabbed a dry blanked out of seemingly nowhere and placed it on top of him. He didn't have the willpower to resist and wrapped the blanket around him, before quickly sitting up.

The creature was looking at him worryingly, how dare it look at him like that when it was the one who did this to him in the first place.

“Turn me back.” He snarled.

The creature’s signature grin came back.

“Why would you want that?”

“Why wouldn't I?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“That's not an answer.”

The creature laughed, it was high pitched and alien. “I almost forgot why I like you.”

He scowled. “If this is how you treat those you like, I pity those you don't.”

“As you should.”

“You're far too cocky”

The creature laughed again. “Probably.”

It sighed amusedly and held out a hand. “I should introduce myself, you can call me Silicone.”

He ignored the outstretched hand. “My name’s Sorcerer, I'd say charmed but I'd rather not make a habit of lying.”

“Bit too late for that, dontcha think?” 

“Turn me back.”

Silicone frowned. “Look, even if I could-”

“What-”

It held up a hand to gesture for silence.

“Even if I could, this is what you're meant for, don't you feel any- sense of completion, anything?”

“What do you mean ‘even if I could’, can you not change me back.” Sorcerer’s voice turned dangerous.

Silicone chuckled and then grinned. “I'm not even supposed to be talking to you.”

“That doesn't answer the question.”

“There's an elven settlement about five kilometres to the left from here, the book on the log is for you.”

It snapped its fingers, and for the second time, Sorcerer blacked out.

Into the shadows, a trickster returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not my best , if I ever continue this you’ll probably only see these characters mentioned by other ‘cause one’s long dead and the other’s doing who-knows-what in a dimension of pure chaos.


End file.
